1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench and, more particularly, to a selectively one-way wrench.
2. Related Prior Art
A selectively one-way wrench with a reduced head is disclosed in US Patent Application Publication No. 20120180603. The selectively one-way wrench includes a body 20 that includes a connecting portion 22 between a handle 23 and a head 21. The connecting portion 22 includes, near the head 21, an arched concave face 222 for containing a switch 50 operable to control a drive member 30 placed in the head 21. Thus, the selectively one-way wrench can be used to rotate a screw or nut in a selected direction without rotating the screw or nut in an opposite direction. The switch 50 is in the form of a ring, not a lever. Hence, it requires two fingers to pinch and rotate the switch 50, and this is troublesome.
Therefore, the present invention is intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.